project_marioversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Island
Yoshi's Island is an island located in south west Dinosaur Land, South Cascade Kingdom. It is the native home to the yoshi race. Locations The following names are official canon names for locations found on Yoshi's Island. It does not include all, as some levels from the various games featuring the island isn't always named as a location, such as "Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy" or "Poochy Ain't Stupid". Super Mario World Yoshi's Home Located on the southern part of the Island, this was the home of Yoshi until he moved to the Mushroom Kingdom and took up residence near Peach's Castle. Kappa Mountain Kappa Mountain is the tallest peak on the island. It is also the location of Yellow Switch Palace, which contains a !-switch that makes all yellow !-blocks tangible. Iggy's Castle (ruined) This castle is located on the northeast part of the Island and was taken down by Mario in Super Mario World. SMW2: Yoshi's Island Cave of Chomp Rock This cave is located in the grassland (W1) and is inhabited by Nipper Plants. Chomp Rocks can be found here, hence the name. Burt the Bashful's Fort Home to Burt the Bashful and his fellow burts, this fort is located in the middle of W1. Salvo the Slime's Castle Home to Salvo the Slime, the Lemon Drop boss of the grasslands. Given its relation to the other levels in the world, it might be very close to the mountains of World 2. Bigger Boo's Fort This fort houses many boos of various sizes, and is the home of Bigger Boo. It is situated in the middle of the mountains of W2. Cave of the Mystery Maze Also located in the mountains of W2, this cave of waterfalls lead out to a body of water. Lakitu's Wall This is actually somewhat of a settlement in W2, inhabited by Lakitus and various shy guys. The Potted Ghost's Castle The Potted Ghost is the boss of W2. His castle is situated close to the border of Monkey World (W3). the Castle This castle lacks any other name, with the level simply being called "the mystery of the castle?". Its a maze and is located in W2. Monkey World Monkey World is the name of all of W3, given the jungle theme. It is home to ukikis and spear guys. Nep-enut's Domain This wetter part of Monkey World is home to nep-enuts and other aquatic creatures. Prince Froggy's Fort The fort of Prince Froggy is located in the middle of Monkey World, and is also situated in an almost swamp-like part of the jungle. Cave of Harry Hedgehog A cave in Monkey World filled with crystals and mushrooms. It is home to both Harry Hedgehogs and Little Mousers. Monkey's Favorite Lake Assuming levels, this lake is situated close to the exit of the Cave of Harry Hedgehog. Naval Pirhana's Castle Naval Piranha is the boss of Monkey World, and its castle is situated close to the border of the sandy W4. Cave of the Lakitus This cave is located among the sandy dunes of W4. It is home to primarily Lakitus. Marching Milde's Fort Marching Milde has her fort in the middle of W4. Chomp Rock Zone Chomp Rock Zone resembles a pine forest close to Marching Milde's Fort. Lake Shore Paradise This lake in W4 is brimming with Flopsy Fish. Hookbill the Koopa's Castle Home to Hookbill the Koopa, who acts as the boss of W4. The castle is located close to the icy mountains of W5. The Impossible? Maze This secret maze is located somewhere in W4. The Ski Lifts The Ski Lifts are a set of machinery in W5 designed to take creatures up to the higher reaches of the mountains on the island. Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort Sluggy the Unshaven has his fort on a central peak in W5. By catching rides with Goonies Cloud World is reachable from here. Cloud World Cloud World is formed by the clouds above Yoshi's Island. It is also the greater location for Raphael the Raven's Castle, home to Raphael the Raven, the boss of W5 while he still lived on Yoshi's Island before he moved to Lavalava Island. Yoshi's Story The Rail Lift The Rail Lift is a set of machinery in the W1, designed to carry creatures over the land. the Tower The final level of W1 is only called "Tower Climb", and is climbed by the yoshis as they try to find the Super Happy Tree. Bone Dragon Pit This large tunnel in W2 are home to Spikes, Nipper Plants and Bone Dragons. The tunnel leads to Blarggs Boiler. Blargg's Boiler This subterranean cavern is flooded with lava and are home to Blarggs and other lava creatures. It is connected to the sewers (Jelly Pipe specifically, where fruit jelly often get stuck) of the Torrential Maze. Torrential Maze The maze in W2 is connected to Blargg's Boiler through Jelly Pipe. It is filled with water. The Tall Tower Tall Tower of W3 is home to the mysterious ghost Inviso. The tower also attracts both Ravens and Peepers. Jungle Hut Jungle Puddle Piranha Grove Neuron Jungle Baby Bowser's Castle The castle are divided into four different sections: Mecha Castle, Lift Castle, Ghost Castle, and Magma Castle. Yoshi's Island DS Castle of the Big Burt Bros Gilbert the Gooey's Castle Yoshi Tower Windblown Wilderness Hector the Reflector's Haunted House Big Bungee Pirhana's Lair Goonie Coast Island of Peril Tap-tap's Sunken Cave Castle of Priscilla the Peckish Six Face Sal's Fort Teeth Chattering Chill Zone Castle of Big Guy the Stilted Mario Golf (64) the Golf Course MG64 features a golf course of 8 holes located on the island. Super Mario Strikers Charged Crater Field This great soccer stadium is located in a vast crater in the island.